Never Look Back
by pinkywriter
Summary: JF. DRABBLE.FIRST JF STORY, READ & REVIEW. Jarrod flees the Academy not knowing what would happen next as his transformation of Dai Shi gets interesting.
1. The Flee

**Title**: Never to Look Back

**Genre**: K

**Season**: Jungle Fury

**Note**: Hey all, a Jungle Fury drabble from me. I'm in the process of understanding Jarrod's past (but aren't we all?), so I wrote this one shot based on after his dismissal from the Academy. This'll be all in first person, but enjoy.

**Summary: **Jarrod flees the Academy not knowing what would happen next as his transformation of Dai Shi gets interesting.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Jungle Fury. They belong to Disney.

_They say to never look back._

This day couldn't be any worse. I was dismissed from the Academy. _Why?_ Due to my behavior of course I was in for a big upset, but that didn't faze me.

I was infuriated, upset, more so enrage why Master Mao chose Casey over me. It just wasn't fair – wasn't fair at all. I was the best fighter out there, but they chose _him?_ He's nothing more than a – cub.

I fled for my life after the dismissal. I never wanted to see that place again, nor did I want to see the people around me that belittled my self-esteem. I could do better, I could, but it just wasn't fair.

Leaving the Academy only meant that those three the Master chose would be doing the biddings of honor, duty, and service. However, for me, it affected me greatly. They were my family, my home, and my sense of belonging.

My parents were never around, but I had grown up with the best people, or so I thought. The Fishers raised me as their own son and their children were like my siblings, but something told me to never look back.

It was midday now. The light was quickly changing from day into night and I still would have to find a place to stay for the night. The wind rustled through the trees as I tried to seek shelter. Suddenly, a strange woman appeared. My hands shielded my eyes as I felt the dark forces encircle me.

Maybe these dark forces were what inhaled inside of me to become something. Something better, something gravely better.

"Who are you?" I asked in a frightened reply. The woman didn't say a word. She gave me a haughty smile. "What do you want from me?"

Again, no words but a slight wind gust began to pick up as she whisked me away into a cyclone, taking me into a place I would call home.

My world began to wonder into where I was or what would become of me. I only hoped something would become better.

"I brought you here Dai Shi is because you are the ruler that this world needs," the woman replied as she entrusted me with her words. I looked at her like she was a crazed woman. I raised my brow at her. "DaiShi, the world's in grave danger."

"_Dai Shi, who's that? My name is Jarrod, not that Tie Dye guy."_ I said to myself as the woman paced herself around me.

"My name is Camille. You belong to me now and this is your home."

Home, she's got to be kidding right? This place is dark, dingy and looks creepy. There is no way this'll be my home. I tried leaving as I walked out the main doorway. As I tried to leave, the doors locked automatically.

I shook the door in frustration. There was no escape, no return of being in the real world. A sudden cloud pierced through the doorway as I coughed, fanning away the mysterious stench. As I tried to hurdle my way from it, it covered me in smoke as it engulfed me into its wrath.

A sudden urge began to strike me. I rose from the ground as my body felt indifferent. I looked at myself as I looked at the sudden attire that I was wearing. Battle armor, just what I needed.

The armor was thick like a second skin to me. It was the armor that protected everything from good, but now I was evil. Evil was only the beginning.

Everything I knew – my friends, my family, and especially myself, it was erased from my memory.

I was now a leader. The youngest leader that would destroy all that was good.

I am no longer Jarrod, but Dai Shi – warlord warrior of the mighty lion.


	2. A Roar of a Warrior

**Chapter 2: **A Roar of a Warrior

_Adapted from Welcome to the Jungle part two_

The unleashing of my new being sounded like it was going to be grand. The evil surged through my body as it escaladed through me. It felt like a jolt, a thunderous jolt of power. Everything was becoming of haze and anger.

The rage was inside of me, I could feel it.

The goodness of Jarrod left me as I felt an urge of evil travel through my veins. I grew bold, powerful, and unstoppable.

_Roar!_

No one could stop me - not even those who entered my wrath would ever stop me.

Camille, who was my sidekick, believed this new creature would set forth a new meaning inside of my inner animal. I was an almighty, but powerful warrior. I became an animal with grave, malicious that could destroy Earth and its biddings.

Though, this wrath was going to take over me little by little. Even if it took me days to understand my new role, it would take on more instances that came in my way.

The new day meant new prey. I could smell in its midst as it alarmed my senses. There could be one possibility - a new lead of heroes.

They called themselves the Power Rangers.

Considerably, they would be unstoppable, but to me, they would never exceed in defeating me or my minions.

In the long run, they haven't seen the last of this animal. This animal will once and for all, unleash its fury and will destroy them all.

_Roar!_

* * *

_Note: Let me know what you think. Reviews keep this going. :-)_


	3. Bullfighter

Chapter 3: Bullfighting

The next few days as ruler of the animals were a tough, but grueling task. From the days of my training at the Academy, I grew stronger each time. My metabolic body makeup defined me as a strong but fierce warrior, yet still unstoppable.

Not even the Power Rangers could stop me.

I trained in the forests. They were quiet but worth my bidding in training. I fought like a warrior as I took on a group of my own henchmen that were set before me. Each was shown strength, but strength in numbers didn't mean a thing.

My haughty spirit didn't fail me. I was strong, bold and more powerful. I laughed at their weakness as they crumbled to the ground. Chances were that all hope would continue valued strength as a strong fighter.

I still am stronger.

The strength of my being continued to grow as my inner self felt the change of Dai Shi charge me more. My life as Jarrod was no longer in me, or so I believed.

Life as I knew it would be based on evil.

Evil is my name and it is my game.

* * *

**_Like? Review._**


	4. Can She Tame the Beast?

_**Note:**__Chapter four is now here. This is just a drabble between an unconventional pairing between Lily and Jarrod. No worries, there'll be one of Jarrod & Camille, but enjoy! _

**Chapter 4: **Can She Tame the Beast?

I sit here in my throne not knowing what to do with myself on a day like this. My mind's at a haze as I sit there, bidding my servants their duties. Each is called for specific tasks, but each plunder at the task at hand. However, my mind tends to wonder again – this king needs a queen, but who can tame this lion's soul?

There are two that I can think of, but only a mere fact it could be someone that can understand this warrior. She has to be a heroine that can tame me from its chains of evil, but someone that can handle me as the warrior that I am now.

But, who could hold me down? Who can understand my rage within the inner animal spirit as the lion?

A lion needs its lioness as he bids his minions to war. She has to see me beyond my years as a warrior – looking beyond the cockiness and spunk, but can she tame me?

Warriors need someone to help them lead, but that's what minions are for. She, like no other has to be my partner, my queen as we rule.

She needs to be a ruler, not a sidekick.

But, where is she?


	5. The Loyal One

_**So, yeah I decided to muster up to bring in a Dai Shi Jarrod / Camille pairing into this, since this bugged me. Haha! However, new chap – hope you all enjoy.**_

**Chapter Five: **The Loyal One

Camille paced around the kingdom as I sat in my throne. I began to ponder on what on earth was her curiosity. She gave a smug as she haughtily had her ways. I didn't know what to expect, but certainties were noted. However, there was one thing – she was loyal.

She was my sidekick, my partner-in-crime. Together, we were to divide and conquer to destroy the universe that was known as earth. But, with three teenagers on the loose as Rangers, my likeliness had to suffice something more. Though, Camille assured me loyally she'd be here for me.

As ruler, warrior, and her friend, I'd be here.

Loyally, if she was to gain my trust and _love_ there would be obstacles to be met. Something that would have the reason to gain her companionship, but after all, it was what she wanted. Someone to call her own and that someone would be _**me**_.

I never would pursue a relationship quite like this, but she told me once that the great warrior like myself loved her like he once did. This great warrior sounds like he was a hoot. Even more so I had to _love_ her, but more than just someone to protect their beloved from danger's wrath.

In all loyalties, she did everything in her power to protect me.

She was loyal.

She is Camille.

So, I ought to love a chameleon?

Whoa.


	6. Childhood

_**

* * *

Very**__** long while, but enjoy.**_

* * *

**Chapter Six: **Childhood

I guess you could say I had a childhood. Okay, so it wasn't the greatest. Picture it: what do you see? Good question. I could say I had the greatest parents, but mine were just, well – your average joes. With my father being a busy man, as did mother, I had little time to see them.

Least to say of my worries, I tried to get decent grades to please them while in primary school. I hung out with some average kids like myself, but still was noted to be the goody-two shoes of the bunch.

I would come home and do my bit of chores, but the home would be too quiet for my liking. There, I would clean up the kitchen and talk to myself. Mother would say I was strange, as did father, but it kept me busy. The endless chatter to myself kept me amused.

Although, that endless chatter ended when I befriended this family called the Fishers. They were good people, or so they were noted in my town, as well as to those around them.

Whenever father or mother was away, I would head over to their farm. Their farm was beautiful. No, huge and beautiful.

From times on end, I'd play with their children. Their boy was the same age as me. His name was Philip, I recall. We'd tend to the horses everyday and their family welcomed me as their own.

It felt like a family again to me. Though, suddenly, that family was taken away from me, due to my _legitimate_ family.

Mother caught me by the farm the other day as she returned from the neighborhood store. She saw me as she slatted her eyes towards to my doings. I was fifteen at the time.

"Jarrod, come here this instant," she hollered as she waved a piece of paper from the distance. I gazed up at her in questionable array as she continued to holler out my name. "JARROD!"

Father returned too. He was tired and dirty from helping the Mitchells at their farm. Mr. Mitchell requested that father help with the farm too for some money. I pulled up a chair for father as I did for mother, then myself one as I sat and listened to some news.

"The Pai Zhua accepted Jarrod," mother shrilled in excited commotion as she flailed the paper in her hand. Taking it, I looked at it, and groaned. "Isn't this wonderful, our son, attending an Academy with all other students?"

I just couldn't believe it. But why? I'm leaving everything behind, including the friends I made here, especially the Fishers. For once, I had a **real** family. This time, my _own_ family was sending me away.

The excitement filled the air. Both my parents saw this as a golden opportunity and I couldn't pass up. They trained the finest and greatest students in self-defense. Though, I am a boy, I can fend for myself.

Refusing to go, I pleaded every night for the next two weeks before my leave, which was on the dawn of my sixteenth birthday. Like everyone, I wanted a decent birthday, but this wasn't what I wanted.

The following morning, I was to pack up my belongings. No birthday cake, no birthday cards, but a simple _you're going to the Pai Zhua _bon voyage party. Some birthday I had.

The car ride was insane. Three and half hours from point A to point B, which took about three and a half hours – FUN!

My parents checked me into the Academy. I eyed my areas carefully. There was an exhibition going on as I turned to the corner of my eye, but by the time I turned around again to hug my parents goodbye, but they were gone.

_Gone_.

"Hi, you're new around here. The name is Casey," a voice said as he stuck out his hand in gesture. I arched up my brow. The kid was about twelve, or so I thought. "You are?"

"Jarrod," I said in reply, still looking at him. Questionably, looking at his uniform, I saw that it was white with undistinguishable marking. "I guess, it's a pleasure to meet you."

The young boy Casey nodded as he helped me with my belongings to one of the rooms at the Academy. I wasn't sure to be furious or upset with my parents. They left me here. Here to fend for myself.

Like a lion to its prey.

As years went on, I had to fend and learn like a lion. The prey wasn't near anything like I was expecting. I roamed alone like a lion.

I only could only wish I could have my childhood back.

_**

* * *

If you liked this chapter, leave a review or comment. Also, if you liked this story, read DJRocca's story 'Enemy Within,' it's a **__**must**__** read!!**_


End file.
